Nuevo gremio,Nueva vida,Nuevo amor
by Juvia-Chan14
Summary: Gray le grita a Juvia cosas que le rompen el corazon en pedazos y la hacen tomar una desicion dificil "Abandonar el Gremio".Juvia intenta olvidar a Gray y ¿Se enamora de nuevo?¿Quien sera el nuevo Gray-Sama de Juvia?.-Mal summary es mi primer historia denle una oportunidad prometo que sera buena y si no habra muchas historias mas ojala les guste.(Advertencia Puede Contener Lemmon)
1. Tormenta

Notas:Holaaaaa!(okno)esta es mi primera historia se trata de que Juvia se une a otro gremio etc se enamora de otro y etc etc(no voy a dar spoiler lean vagos)la pareja es secreta pero es de Juvia x alguien inusual el que menos esperan es de otro gremio ya lo verá los dejo en paz para que lean mi historia nos vemos ojala les guste.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del maravilloso Hiro Mashima solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias etc.

Normal: Gray-Sama Te Amo!

Pensamientos: ¨¡Gray-Sama Te Amo!¨

_**Nuevo gremio Nueva vida Nuevo amor**_

_Capitulo uno :tormenta_

Juvia pov:

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente no había dormido nada en toda la noche pensando en como le daría el regalo a había echo un delicioso pastel de chocolate decorado con crema y alguna que otra cereza se veía delicioso, solo pensaba en si a Gray-Sama le gustaría, lo había echo con todo el amor que existe en mi corazón solo para que el lo disfrute y que sepa cuanto lo amo .Ahhh Gray-Sama lo amo tanto, ojala que con ese regalo corresponda a mis sentimientos y asi podre ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Los rayos del sol se asomaron por mi ventana apuntando a mis levante con un poco de cansancio pero de repente recorde que debía darle el regalo a mi presiado Gray-Sama.

-Ahhh Juvia esta tan exausta estuvo toda la noche pensando en Gray-Sama, por fin Juvia podrá darle el regalo que hara que Gray-Sama sepa cuanto Juvia lo Juvia se va a dar una ducha para asi vestirse e ir al gremio.-Me levante de la cama y entre directamente a el baño para tomar una ducha caliente,eso me relajaba mucho que hasta creo que mi cuerpo se convertia en agua,Sali de la ducha y me vesti con mi vestimenta de siempre ,estuve pensando en cambiar mi vestimenta ya que afuera hace un calor infernal y parezco loca con un vestido azul ,botas largas y un gorro invernal(me refiero a todo en conjunto invernal)solo dejaba ver mi muslo izquierdo donde estaba la marca de mi gremio Fairy de vestirme y Sali de mi dormitorio en Fairy Hills con el regalo que le iva a dar a mi las 9.00a.m la mayoría de las chicas ya debían estar en el gremio.

Normal Pov:

En el camino hacia el gremio Juvia estaba imaginando como reaccionaria Gray ante el ¨Regalo¨que Juvia le daría

-¡Gray-Sama! -dijo tocándole el hombro a un Gray brillante(literalmente brillante como lo ve Juvia en sus pensamientos xd).

-Ohh Juvia ¿que ocurre?-dijo Gray mirándola a los ojos con cierto brillo.

Etto…J-Juvia le t-tiene un regalo para usted es un pastel que Juvia hizo para usted-Respondio Juvia tartamudeando con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Gray probo el pastel y le dijo a Juvia…-¡Juvia esto esta delicioso ,cocinas riquísimo!

-Es que Juvia lo preparo con mucho amor y esta echo especialmente para usted-respondio la maga de agua.

-Ohh Juvia casate conmigo y hazme mas de estos pasteles-dijo el chico agarrando de la cintura a la maga de agua.

-¡gray-sama te amo!

-yo tambien juvia-respondio el alquimista de hielo apunto de rozar sus labios con juvia…pero sus fantasias fueron interrumpidas cuando la maga de espiritus celestiales lucy heartfilia le hablaba a la maga de agua tratando de despertarla de sus fantasias.

-¿oye juvia estas viva?-le pregunto la maga de espiritus celestiales-¡juvia!-le grito mientras la agitaba viendo que no despertaba.

-ohhh lucy-san juvia lo siente.

-no importa¿pero en que pensabas tanto?¿y que es eso que llevas entre las manos?-pregunto lucy a juvia.

-ahhh etto…juvia pensaba en darle este pastel a gray-sama para que sepa que juvia lo ama y haci juvia conquistara a gray-sama y se casaran y tendrán 30 hijos(ok re exagerada).

-ahhh nunca cambias.

Juvia le dio una linda sonrisa a lucy y encaminaron juntas al gremio mientras hablando de cosas triviales,llegaron al gremio y todo parecía normal con normal me refieron a sillas y mesas volando de aquí a alla,mirajane sirviéndole barriles de cerveza a cana que ya iba por el séptimo barril y recién eran las 9:30,y por ultimo Natsu y Gray con unas de sus típicas peleas juvia se sonrojo pensando en la reacción que tendría gray al darle su regalo,pero decidio dárselo luego que termine de pelear con Natsu asi que se fue a la mesa donde estaban todas las chicas hablando.

-Hola chicas juvia llego.-decia Juvia y al lado de ella llegaba lucy.

\- Hola Juvia,hola Lucy-dijeron todas al unisono.

-Juvia que traes ahí?-pregunto Evergreen viendo a Juvia con una azul con un moño rojo.

-Etto…es un r-regalo que Juvia trajo para Gray-sama-respondio.

-Uh y que es?-pregunto Erza viendo fijamente la cajita azul.

-E-es u-un pastel de chocolate con fresas-Respondio y luego se dio un golpe mental ya que Erza se pondría como loca al escuchar pastel(Erza gorda como pasteles xdd).

\- Un pastel! Dameee!-dijo erza tratando de quitárselo a juvia mientras todas las chicas miraban con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-No,es para gray-sama…pero juvia puede darle un trozo-dijo Juvia para calmar a titania mientras abria la cajita y sacaba el pastel y cortaba una rebanada a erza.

\- Delicioso dame mas!-grito Erza (gorda!)

-Nooo!,es para gray-sama-dijo Juvia.

-Hmpf esta bien pero si Gray no lo quiere me lo daras-dijo Erza con un toque de tristeza.

Luego de eso,todas las chicas empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales,pero juvia se estaba desesperando y seguía esperando a que Gray y Natsu terminen su pelea.

Luego de unos minutos Natsu se aburrio y mando a volar a gray para la otra punta del gremio,luego Gray se levanto y se fue a la barra a tomar algo estaba furioso por la pelea que tuvo con Natsu,que mal que en ese mal momento llego juvia para darle una rebanada de pastel a su amado.

-Juvia Gray-sama! Juvia le trajo una rebanada de pastel.-dijo Juvia tocando su hombro para ver si le respondia.

-Vete-dijo Gray frío y cortante.

-Pero…G-gray-Sama…juvia lo hizo solo para-No pudo terminar por que una mano tiro la rebanada al piso y esa mano era de Gray,el manotaso fue tan fuerte que Juvia callo al piso y el pastel le cayo en la ropa,todo el gremio empezó a murmurar cosas pero los murmullos cesaron cuando oyeron a Gray gritarle a juvia.

-Ahh! Deja de molestarme,que no entiendes cuando te dicen que te vayas no quiero comer tu horrendo pastel!,no quiero ir de misión contigo,no quiero tener una cita contigo,no quiero nada contigo que acaso no entiendes eres una molesta no me dejas respirar ni un segundo,me acosas todo el dia,me tienes cansado ojala te fueras del gremio para siempre!,quiero que te mueras no quiero verte eres una maldita molestia!-dijo Gray completamente furioso,Juvia estaba muy asustada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Había estado aguantándose las ganas de llorar pero ya no se contuvo, Juvia estallo en llanto el gremio quedo en total silencio, Juvia lloraba cada vez mas fuerte y los ojos del gremio salieron de sus orbitas ,todos quedaron en shock nunca habían visto llorar a la maga de agua y menos llorar asi ella es una chica muy linda y amable e irradia mucha alegría pero ahora estaba con el corazón echo estaba en un shock peor que el de los demás estaba echo piedra mirando como lloraba aquella maga con el corazón una tormenta se lanzo hacia el gremio y un trueno traspazo el techo todos se asustaron jamas llovio asi,acto seguido juvia se levanto aun llorando y miro a gray a los ojos mostrando muchos sentimientos pero sobre todo dolor,tristeza e ira,si ira era tan grande que cuando se levanto alzo la mano y le dio la bofetada de su vida a Gray fue tan fuerte que el alquimista de hielo salio volando por los aires y Juvia salio corriendo del gremio.

Encuanto gray se levanto un puño de hierro le fue encestado en la cara nada mas ni nada menos que de gajeel el "hermano mayor de juvia".

-Eres un maldito tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!-le dijo Gajeel con un grito muy fuerte,luego de eso salio corriendo,para seguir a juvia y asegurarse de que este bien.

-Esta vez te pasaste hielitos-dijo Natsu con un tono de desepcion.

-Gray esta vez lastimaste sus sentimientos como nunca antes lo habias echo-dijo lo ultimo que le dijeron a gray ,todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero en silencio, gray se levanto y con sus manos en los bolsillos salio del gremio a su departamento pensando en lo que había echo.

Mientras tanto una maga de agua corria por las calles de magnolia,paro en una playa y se sento a llorar no se percato de que cierto dragon slayer de hierro estaba detrás de ella.

-oye mujer ya no llores no vale la pena,vámonos si?-dijo gajeel tratando de calmar el llanto de la mujer de la lluvia.

-…-juvia no respondia.

-mujer vamos!-le exigió gajeel con un tono de desesperación y agarro el cuerpo de la maga y lo cargo en su hombro como un saco de papas mientras la llevaba a su residencia en fairy hills esta noche se quedaría con ella no le importa lo que le haga erza quería estar para consolarla y ver estuviera bien.

Cuando gajeel llego a fairy hills subio directamente a la habitación de juvia y la hizo darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa ya que estaba mojada,mientras el le cocinaba algo de miraba a juvia comer su sopa en cuanto termino de comer el le hablo.

-oye, te sientes mejor?-pregunto el.

-si juvia se siente mejor-respondio ella con su voz apagada.-juvia quiere dormir-le dijo ella.

-ok pero me quedare aquí contigo,te molesta?-pregunto el.

-no a juvia no le molesta duerma donde usted quiera.-respondio ella de la misma manera que antes.

-esta bien.

Al otro dia gajeel despertó a juvia tuvo la idea de hacer una misión con ella para despejarle la mente un cuanto juvia se levanto se ducho y se fue a cambiar,se quedo mirando un rato su armario y agarro otro vestido que no era unos de los que usualmente era un bello vestido negro con algunos toques rojos y un escote en forma de "v",el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas,también tenia un cinturón rojo,se puso unas medias negras largas y unas botas negras con tacon que le llegaban a un poco debajo de la rodilla, y por ultimo se puso un lindo moño rojo en su cabeza. Gajeel se le quedo mirando con la boca por el piso se veía bellí de fairy hills,hoy no estaba lloviendo pero estaba nublando por las dudas gajeel llevo el paraguas de juvia.

Cuando llegaron al gremio todos quedaron pasmados mirando a la maga de agua preguntándose "¿esa es juvia?" A algunos hombres les salía sangre por la nariz hasta a natsu y laxus(xd laxus si es un pervertido que sea serio no dice nada xd),todos estaban con la mandibula por el piso,juvia entro al gremio ignorando a todos y llendo a la barra con gajeel para pedirle algo para tomar a mirajane.

-hola juvia-san.-dijo mirajane con una sonrisa escondiendo su preocupación por la maga de agua.-hoy te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-hola mira-san,si juvia se encuentra mejor.-respondio

-oe mira nos darias 2 cervezas a mi y a juvia.-pregunto gajeel a la poseedora del "satan soul".

-mirajane estaba algo sorprendida juviacasi nunca tomaba cerveza .-claro-respondio ella.

En cuanto mirajane les dio sus cervezas a los "Ex Panthom", Gajeel fue a buscar una misión para el y juvia se quedo en la barra charlando con mira sin percatarse de que una mirada gris la estaba viendo.

Gajeel volvió con una misión en la mano,en la misión había que atrapar a unos bandidos que acechaban una ciudad,juvia termino su cerveza y se levanto de su silla para ir a la salida pero una mano la detuvo.

-juvia…-era gray el que la estaba agarrando de la mano quizo hacer fuerza para soltarse de la mano pero el apretó mas fuerte y ella opto por convertir su mano en agua y salir del gremio junto con gajeel.

Ya estaban en la estación de tren el viaje duraría una cuanto llegaron fueron con el alcalde que les explico todo los detalles de la realidad la misión no duro mucho encontraron a los bandidos rápido no eran magos asi que fue fá la recompensa que era mucha para se muy fácil la misió llegando a la estación pero a juvia le llamo la atención un edificio mas bien un gremio.

-gajeel-kun como se llama ese gremio?-pregunto juvia a gajeel.

-uh?... Ah su nombre es sabertooth ,son los de los juegos mágicos,-respondio- lo recuerdas?pregunto-

-ahh si juvia lo recuerda...-y ahí una idea llego a su mente.-con que sabertooth eh?.

-uh sucede algo?-pregunto gajeel al ver la cara de su amiga.

-ehh…no nada-respondio mintiendo.

¿qué tramara juvia?¿ara algo en sabertooth?pues lo veremos en el próximo capitulo(xd como en dragon ball z xd jaja).

Holaaaa!Espero que les alla gustado se que capas es un poco largo y no se entenderá mucho pero ya mejorare lo prometo espero que les haya justado y que me dejen unos sexys reviews también que la sigan leyendo y me den consejos etc.

Bueno bye los amo prometo actualizar pronto, nos vemos.


	2. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

**H****olaaa! ya volvi,perdon si me retrase mucho es que tuve mucha tarea y estoy estudiando como loca siento que me quieren matar x D,Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.**

_**¿Todo fue un sueño?**_

Juvia estaba en el tren de regreso a Magnolia estaba sentada enfrente de Gajeel mirando por la ventana el bello paisaje que se podía presenciar mientras pensaba lo estúpida que era al amar a alguien que que la despreciaba tanto a tal punto de querer que muera,Gajeel la veía preocupado recordando como había llorado,nunca la había visto llorar asi desde que eran niños,(Yo en la historia prefiero que Gajeel y Juvia se allan conocido cuando eran niños en el orfanato al que iba Juvia)cerro sus puños con tanta fuerza que hasta podrían empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento,le daba furia que ese estúpido "Stripper" la alla tratado de esa manera(Owww! Amo a Gajeel cuando se preocupa asi por Juvia xD) no podía ser mas amable con una chica,mas si esa chica esta locamente enamorada y es demasiado frágil con sus se percato de que Gajeel la miraba con preocupación de cierto modo le agradaba que se preocupara por ella casi nunca lo minutos mas tarde el tren se detiene ya en el destino de ambos magos Juvia se levanta y ve que Gajeel esta dormido asi que le habla para poder despertarlo.

-Gajeel-Kun ya es hora de despertar ya hemos llegado debemos bajar o el tren se ira con nosotros-Dijo Juvia zarandeando a Gajeel que balbuceaba cosas y le salía baba por la boca.

-Gajeel-Kun despierta rápido-Juvia lo zarandea hasta que se desespera y le grita-Gajeel-Kun despierta de una vez!.Ante tal grito Gajeel se despierta sobre saltado.

-Oye que rayos te pasa no grites asi.

-Juvia lo siente Gajel-Kun es que ya llegamos a Magnolia.

-A okey entonces vamos.-Dijo Gajeel ,para luego salir del tren para ir rumbo a Fairy Tail.

En el camino Juvia estaba callada no decía nada Gajeel la miraba de reojo todavía estaba preocupado por ella no se estaba comportando como siempre y eso lo preocupaba mas .En unos minutos llegan al gremio y todo estaba igual que siempre solo que ¿Natsu y Gray no peleaban?,mas bien Gray no peleaba,Natsu estaba peleando con Elf-man,a Gray se lo veía muy pensativo y además estaba ¿¡VESTIDO!?.Gray se percato de que alguien había abierto la puerta del gremio y ese alguien era Juvia,ella camino ignorando a todos llendo a la barra donde Mirajane atendia.

-Hola Juvia como les fue en su misión?-Pregunto Mira examinando a Juvia con una mirada curiosa.

-E-etto…bien Juvia venia a darle el reporte de la misión-dijo Juvia nerviosa ante la mirada de La Demonio.

-Oye Juvia estas bien te noto palida ¿sucedió algo?.-Pregunto Mirajane un poco preocupada.

-Ohh… es que Juvia se siente algo mal nose por que,pero te preocupes no es algo grave.-respondio Juvia.

-Hum estas segura si quieres llamo a Wendy para que vea que te sucede.

-No,no hace falta ya se le pasara a Juvia.-Dijo Juvia antes de caer al suelo.

-Juvia!-Grito Mirajane al ver a Juvia casi inconsciente pero con los ojos medio abiertos en el suelo, todos miraron a la maga de agua y el primero en reaccionar fue Gray.-

-Juvia!,Juviaa! Estas bien responde!.-Juvia miraba a Gray y algunas lagrimas le salían de sus ojos estaba cansadísima no solo de la misión ,si no de tanto llorar y cerro los ojos y solo escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Gray.-Juvia!,Juvia!-y de la nada la voz de Gray cambio a una femenina quien era ¿Erza?,Juvia abrió los ojos y vio como Erza la agitaba y le gritaba su nombre Juvia se reincorporo en su¿cama? Pero si asi 2 segundos estaba en el suelo del gremio.

-Uhhh…Erza-san que sucedió?.-le pregunto una Juvia confundida a una Erza ya aliviada.

-Ohh es que cuando salía de mi cuarto te escuche gritar dormida,se ve que tuviste un sueño malo.-Dijo Erza para luego preguntar-Con que soñabas?-Pregunto algo curiosa.

-Etto no lo recuerdo."Todo fue un sueño"-se pregunto mentalmente.

-Uhh okey no importa emm ya es temprano es hora de ir al gremio vienes conmigo?.

-No,gracias Erza-san Juvia ira un poco mas tarde.

-Oh bueno entonces nos vemos allí.-Dijo Erza

-Adios-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Juvia y la maga de reequipamiento salio de su cuarto.

Juvia se levanto de su cama y se fue a dar una ducha caliente-Juvia soño todo eso? Entonces Gray-sama no le dijo eso a Juvia?-se pregunto en voz alta un poco alegre pero luego se quedo pensando, para que iba a estar alegre si nada va a cambiar Gray no la va a amar nunca no solo se lo demostró ella misma con el sueño, si no que empezó a recordar todos los rechazos del Alquimista de hielo hacia ella ,y dijo.-Quizas ya sea hora de que Juvia lo olvide.-la maga dio un suspiro largo.-Juvia se ira del Fairy tail.-dijo esto ultimo decidida como nunca antes y salio de la tina,se seco su voluptoso cuerpo para ponerse el mismo vestido negro que se puso en su sueño,y salio rumbo a Fairy tail,pero antes agarro ese pastel y lo guardo en una caja y lo envolvió tal cual su sueño,y ahora si Juvia iba a rumbo a Fairy tail.

Juvia ya casi llegaba a su destino pero en el camino iba tan distraída que no noto cuando una cabellera rubia se detiene en su camino y la empieza a agitar.

-¿oye juvia estas viva?-le pregunto Lucy-¡juvia!-le grito mientras la agitaba viendo que no despertaba.

-ohhh lucy-san juvia lo siente.

-no importa¿pero en que pensabas tanto?¿y que es eso que llevas entre las manos?-pregunto Lucy a Juvia.

-ahhh etto….-"Tal cual el sueño"-se dijo Juvia para terminar de responder igual que como respondio en ese sueño-Juvia pensaba en darle este pastel a Gray-sama para que sepa que Juvia lo ama y haci Juvia conquistara a Gray-sama y se casaran y tendrán 30 hijos.-Respondio tranquila

-Ahhh nunca cambias.-Y de ahí fueron rumbo al gremio charlando de cosas triviales Juvia empezaba a creer que tuvo una especie de "Dejavu"con respecto al sueño y a lo que sucedia ahora.

Llegaron al gremio y todo parecía todo tal cual el sueño sillas y mesas volando de aquí a alla,Mirajane sirviéndole barriles de cerveza a Cana y recién eran las 9:30,y por ultimo Natsu y Gray con unas de sus típicas peleas,Juvia fue con las chicas para ver si todo sucedia igual .

-Hola chicas juvia llego.-decia Juvia y al lado de ella llegaba lucy.

\- Hola Juvia,hola Lucy-dijeron todas al unisono.

-Juvia que traes ahí?-pregunto viendo Evergreen a Juvia con una azul con un moño rojo.

-Etto…es un r-regalo que Juvia trajo para Gray-sama-respondio.

-Uh y que es?-pregunto Erza viendo fijamente la cajita azul.

-E-es u-un pastel de chocolate con fresas-Respondio.

\- Un pastel! Dameee!-dijo erza tratando de quitárselo a juvia mientras todas las chicas miraban con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-No,es para gray-sama…pero juvia puede darle un trozo-dijo Juvia para calmar a titania mientras abria la cajita y sacaba el pastel y cortaba una rebanada a erza.

\- Delicioso dame mas!-grito Erza.

-Nooo!,es para gray-sama-dijo Juvia.

-Hmpf esta bien pero si Gray no lo quiere me lo daras-dijo Erza con un toque de tristeza.

Juvia actuo como lo había echo en el sueño luego vio como Gray salía volando al otro lado del gremio y ahí se dio cuenta de que el sueño verdaderamente se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Erza-san.-Llamo Juvia a Erza.-donde se encuentra el maestro?.-Erza la miro y contesto.

-Esta en su oficina.-Respondio Titania.

-Esta bien… por cierto Erza-san tenga.-Juvia le entrego el delicioso pastel que Juvia había echo.-Guardele una rebanada a Gray-sama.

Y asi Juvia se fue dejando a una Erza convertida en animal comiendo ese pastel tan delicioso,mientras se dirigía al despacho del maestro en cuanto subio a la planta alta encontró la puerta que diriga a la oficina de makarov y entro.

-Uhh maestro J-juvia puede pasar.-Pregunto un poco timida viendo al viejo que estaba escribiendo algunas cartas.

-Claro hija mia…necesitas algo?.

-Etto…maestro Juvia quiere dejar el gremio .-Dijo el maestro se cayo de la silla.

-Que por que?-pregunto entre curioso y sorprendido.

Juvia le conto por que quería dejar Fairy tail y el maestro la comprendio pero antes Juvia le dio algo era un cassette y le dijo que se lo mostrara cuando pase una semana y todos se allan enterado de lo makarov le retira su marca de gremio y se despide de ella diciendo que algún dia los visite o almenos el gremio la visitara.

Juvia se levanto del asiento y salio del despacho, bajo las escaleras y se dirige a la salida del gremio pero en eso Gajeel la agarra del brazo y le pregunto que paso ella lo lleva afuera del gremio y le explica todo.

-Uhh estas segura de hacer esto?.-Pregunto,ya calmado el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

-Si Gazille-Kun,Juvia esta muy segura de esto.-Respondio ella.

-Y donde iras?.-pregunto Gajeel con un poco de curiosidad.

-Ire a Saberthoot.-respondio ella dejando a Gajeel un poco sorprendido pero sin embargo le dijo.

-Entonces te llevare hasta ahí almenos para acompañarte ,no quiero que te pase nada esta bien?.

-Gajeel-Kun esta preocupado por Juvia?-pregunto emocionada ella.

-N-no,no estoy preocupado no molestes.-respondio con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado, y escucho unos sollozos que provenían de la maga de agua.-O-oe n-no llores era mentira si estoy preocupado.-le dijo y Juvia levanto el rostro y puso una sonrisa burlona.-M-maldita.

-Jejeje Juvia te engaño…Bueno Gajeel-Kun creo que deberíamos irnos ahora,Juvia ira a Fairy hills y preparara su equipamiento nos vemos en la estación de trenes.y asi se fue a Fariy hills preparo todo fue a la estación donde Gajeel la esperaba.

Juvia imaginaba como seria ese gremio y si seria igual que Fairy tail,también en cual seria la reacción del gremio al ver lo que contenia ese a la ciudad donde estaba el famosísimo Gremio de Saberthoot(no se cual es la ciudad x D)y empredieron su camino hacia el el trancurso del camino Juvia choca con un chico.

-Oye estas bien?.

_**Bueno espero que les alla gustado mucho este capitulo la verdad es que puede que empieze aburrido y todo eso pero luego se hara mas interesante emm pido disculpas si hay alguna palabra mal escrita es que escribo rápido y no me doy cuenta y cuando corrijo siempre me olvido de algo,jaja soy re mala se los corte ahí¿Quién será la persona con la que Juvia choco?pues sigan leyendo la historia y lo vemos quizás actualize pasado mañana o el sábado que viene espero sus sexys reviews nos vemos Byee!.**_


End file.
